Episode 8145 (10th May 2018)
Plot On the morning of Bob and Brenda's wedding, Doug reminds Laurel this is her last chance to do something about her feelings for Bob. Laurel orders her father to drop the subject. Bob was supposed to spend the night at Victoria Cottage but didn't and now no one knows where he is. At the salon, Brenda gets ready, unaware her groom is missing. Tracy gives Charity the heads up that her allegations against DI Bails have made the Hotten Courier although she hasn't been named. Tracy cannot believe she got Bails so wrong. Charity asks Harriet not to tell anyone what she said yesterday. Harriet assures her anything said in confidence stays that way but advises Charity to talk to Vanessa. Ross has got his new conformer mask although he's unsure about wearing it outside. Pete is proud of how Ross is handling everything. There's still no sign of Bob. Daz informs Bernice he's moving out of Dale Head. Ross answers a mystery call then rushes off. Arthur has lost Doug's dad's war medals after taking them into school for show-and-tell. DI Simmons approaches Charity outside the pub and informs her there isn't enough evidence to charge Bails at the moment. Charity isn't surprised. Debbie spots the pair talking and works out the article in the paper is about Charity. Whilst Lydia and Bernice try to come up with something to delay Brenda, they don't notice her leaving the salon. Brenda walks down to the church where she realises Bob hasn't turned up. Doug and Laurel are looking for Arthur when they hear banging coming from the Pirate Ship. Doug unlocks the door and lets Bob out. Bob rushes off to get ready for the wedding. Laurel realises Arthur locked Bob in the Pirate Ship. Arthur doesn't deny it, in fact he proudly admits he did it. With Debbie's support, Charity tells Noah, Chas, Cain and Moira about her ordeal with Bails. Cain is annoyed Charity never told him before. Charity is crushed when Noah questions if she's telling the truth. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel disciplines Arthur for locking Bob in the Pirate Ship. Doug believes Bob is only marrying Brenda out of obligation. He reminds Laurel she has a right to be happy so urges her to stop being a martyr. Believing Bob has jilted her, Brenda labels him a "spineless, shallow, two-faced cheat". Bob comes running down the street and explains he got locked in the Pirate Ship. After sorting the misunderstanding, the wedding ceremony begins and Heath walks Brenda down the aisle. Charity cannot believe Noah thinks she's making this up. Noah states Charity lies about everything - he wants to trust her but can't. Ross meets with at battered and bruised Dawn who's looking to score some drugs. Charity wonders what chance she has of convincing other people she's telling the truth when her own son doesn't believe her. Doug and Arthur are looking for the medals when they spot Gerry with them. Doug yanks the precious medals from Gerry's jacket, accusing him of being a thief. David puts Doug straight, explaining Gerry found the medals at the bus stop. Gerry is hurt that Doug called him a thief. As Harriet performs Bob and Brenda's wedding ceremony, Laurel walks down Church Lane towards the church. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Dawn - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden, back garden, living room and kitchen *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Pirate Ship *The Woolpack - Backroom *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,310,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes